In recent years, navigation systems that use a global positioning system (GPS) to measure the position, speed, and the like of a vehicle and display such on an in-vehicle monitor with the aim of supporting the travel of the vehicle have been widely used. For example, an eco-drive support device that displays a graph indicating the current travel status on a display on the basis of positioning data from a GPS receiver is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-278911A.
Some systems including, for example, widely used navigation systems display the driving status of a vehicle such as the position and speed of the vehicle on two-dimensional data that includes a travel route. However, in methods for displaying the driving status of a vehicle, there remains room for alterations corresponding to the usage purpose of the operation status.